Episode 8301 (15th January 2014)
Plot Owen has gone to the bank for a loan to fund his £80,000 share of the mill conversion job. District nurse Harriet Steele calls to see Hayley and Roy is upset to hear her request a higher dosage of morphine to deal with the increasing pain as he didn't notice her distress. Simon asks Leanne when he can move back in with her and Nick and is unhappy when she can't give him a firm date. Eileen tells Todd that he should apologise to Marcus. He does so but in a way that makes it quite clear that he doesn't mean it and that he's still interested in him. Owen is refused the loan. Anna tells him she's relieved. Nick has an outburst of temper when he can't do the administration of the bistro's bills and Leanne feels she can't win with either him or Simon. She tells Stella she feels like the world's worst wife and mother. Owen has to tell Pat Phelan that he can't be part of the deal. Nick overhears Stella and Gloria talking about the need to watch him and makes it clear that he isn't happy. Kal suggests to Dev that he takes Stella to the do. Hayley breaks down at the thought of Roy being alone after she dies. Gloria and Eva take Leanne for a drink to cheer her up while Stella keeps an eye on Nick. He grows snappy with her over this arrangement and this causes her to give Dev the brush-off when he plucks up the courage to ask her out. Marcus goes to the Rovers only to find Todd there. Gary rings Pat who gives Owen another twenty-four hours. Anna isn't pleased but Owen wants to sleep on the idea. Nick pours his heart out to Stella, telling her he knows he makes Leanne unhappy and suggests it might be best if they split up. Stella reluctantly agrees with him. A scheming Todd and a reluctant Marcus chat in the Rovers about why he's with Maria. Leanne is furious when Nick tells her of his and Stella's chat and tells them she wants nothing to do with any of them. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Harriet Steele - Connie Walker Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Stairway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Joseph Brown since 30th September 2013, last until 25th August 2014, and final appearance of Ronny & Tommy Cheetham in the role. In the character's next appearance he was played by Lucca-Owen Warwick. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick pours his heart out to Stella, telling her that it might be best if he and Leanne split up, giving how unhappy he's making her; and Roy is worried about Hayley when she reveals the nurse has agreed to increase her morphine dosage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,070,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes